Queen of the night
by antipodkayne
Summary: Halloween is coming. Stefano wants revenge and his Queen of the night is the main target. Features Tony, Remi, Cassie amd Marlena.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Dark angel

"Happy Halloween!"

Cassie DiMera ran to the opulent living-room of DiMera mansion, dressed in fabulous vampire dress of green organza, with flowing sleeves and high collar with crystals. Her wavy red curlies glowed, she had unnatural but lovely lilac eyes and her smile exposed fangs.

"Dark angel of beauty and purity is here!" Cassie said. "Yai!"

Tony DiMera smiled to the antics of his daughter. Although the twins were not his biological children, he loved them like his own. And they were certainly not Bradys either, whatever their DNA was.

_So pure, so innocent... and so lethal._ Rolf´s heavily accented voice and his chilling words came back to Tony´s mind.

"You look indeed wonderful," he said. "Where´s your brother?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "In his room. It is Halloween, but he probably spends it with his computer. " She thought for a moment. "Or with Mimi."

"Good." Tony did not say more; they both knew that the blonde green-eyed girl did not like Tony, because she suspected him to be another Stefano. Just like John Black did.

And now when Stefano lived with them, he knew that his children were really in danger. And not just because of Shawn Brady, who hated Rex with all the weird obsession of the crap-talking stalker, or because of Stefano´s ex-pawn and hypocrite extraordinaire John Black.

_"DiMera men has this way to obsess over their women - your father over Marlena, Ej over Sami._ _Perhaps that innocent waitress is Rex´s Snow white queen. "_

_"Celeste..."_

_"You know Rex is Stefano´s pawn, created in laboratory to kill. His intelligence and his strength are only created for..."_

"_It is not his fault!"_

_Celeste looked Tony without fear._

_"He is evil."_

_"Says Stefano´s ex-mistress."_

_"_Dad?" Cassie´s voice brought Tony back from his memories.

"Have fun tonight, Cassie," Tony said. "And don´t let any young man to pour too many drinks for you."

Cassie laughed. "I won´t, Dad."

_And Ej has best to keep his promise to follow and protect you, _Tony thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Psychotic, unpolluted

"What classy sexy goddess I have with me," Rex said.

Mimi smiled. She and Rex laid in Rex´s mahogany-bed, and the sheet covered Mimi´s naked body.

"And I am with the best-looking man in Salem," Mimi said.

Rex smiled mischievously. "The competition in Salem is not very hard, " he teased.

"Yes, it is!" Mimi pushed Rex who laughed. "Shawn is nice-looking guy, and he is also your cousin."

"Oh dear," Rex rolled his marble-green eyes. "Not that again!"

"You are not DiMera!"

"And I don´t care about boring hypocrites like Bradys and Hortons! Bo is a dirty cop, and he and Hope has managed to raise filthy Shawn Douglas. Awful merit, isn´t it?"

"Rex..." Mimi tried, but she was interrupted by Rex.

"Cassie and I will be the next generation of DiMeras. Not Ej or that filthy Sami Brady!"

"You are scaring me," Mimi whispered.

"Not so much that I am scaring Shawn, who thinks Bradys are above the law." Rex started to rub his forehead.

"Rex?"

--

"_Those creatures are not your children, Doc."_

_"They are not "creatures" but innocent victims of Stefano. John, you were the pawn of Stefano too, and you were innocent."_

_"Doc..."_

_"How many people you killed?"_

Marlena Evans Black was laying in her bed, wrapped with the rose-patterned bed-clothes. The dreams she saw made her move restlessly.

"_Doc, Stefano wanted his Queen of the Night and never got her. What if he wants revenge?"_

_"John.."_

_"What if he sends his laboratory-created pawn, the unstoppable monster, after_ _you?"_

Marlena woke up. "No!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Web of Phoenix

"Rex, what is it?"

Rex looked at Mimi´s worried cherubic face and smiled. "Nothing."

"But..."

"You are so pure and innocent." Rex kissed Mimi´s neck, and his hand caressed her sheet-covered body, turning her on. "So sexy..."

"Rex..."

Rex closed her mouth with the passionate kiss.

Mimi started to push Rex away. "Rex, stop."

Rex looked at those eyes which were so marble-green, just like his own eyes. "What?"

"We must to speak."

"About what?"

"About you. Everything is not all right. I´m worried about you. Rex, I love you and I want to help. Please tell me what is wrong."

--

Marlena rose from the bed and wrapped the pink satin-robe around her. The fresh green, rose-patterned walls gave a cozy and pretty look to the room, which was bright as day in the light of the ornated lamps. Halloween night was time of innocent fun, pure of all evil. The true horror was in the web of Phoenix which was tied around them.

_Damn you, Stefano! Damn you to Hell. _

The ringing phone made her jump.

"Marlena Evans Black", she answered.

"Marlena, it´s Tony. I know it´s late but... I need your help. Can we meet tomorrow?."

"Of course, " Marlena said. "We can eat lunch together."

"Good. I hope I did not wake you up."

"No, I was not sleeping." Marlena looked around the bedroom. "I think I can watch TV and wait my ISA agent to come home."

"Good. And Marlena..."

"Yes?"

"Happy Halloween night."

Marlena smiled, although Tony could not see it. "Happy Halloween night, Tony."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Into the night

Ej DiMera was not used to be a baby-sitter for the teenaged girls.

Well, actually he was a mix of bodyguard and secret agent: Stay away, so she does not think you are here for her, and keep her safe. After all Tony was right: if Stefano had something in his mind, he would use Rex and Cassie, his specially made pawns, to do it.

Cassie had went to Brady pub, danced and drank and managed to make Belle hiss a comment of her "hooker" look. Cassie had called Belle as "Miss Bland who thinks marriage is a whorehouse" and they had almost ended to the catfight. Then Cassie had left to the night and Ej had followed.

When he stepped out of the pub, slightly tipsy Cassie just reached her car. She stopped - and then she cursed mildly.

_Your time, Ej._

"Cassie."

Redhaired young girl turned around.

"What? Oh, hey, Ej. I just understood that if I meet any cops, I will be arrested for DUI."

Ej laughed. "I can drive you to the DiMansion." _And keep you in eye, young lady._

"Oh can you? Thank you, thank you!" Cassie walked to Ej. "I don´t want to meet some cop who would LOOOVE to arrest some DiMera."

"No worries. Just jump in."

Cassie knew Ej´s past - Steve Johnson´s case had shown that Ej was capable of sadistic cruelty. Still, Cassie seemed not scared when she sit with Ej in his car.

"Did Tony sent to search me?" Cassie said.

"More or less." Ej kept his eyes in the road.

"For Stefano or Steve Johnson?"

"Steve Johnson?"

"Well, torturing mentally ill IS sleazy and sick," Cassie said in matter-of-fact-way. Just calling spade a spade, Ej thought. "If someone would do that to MY family member..."

"You would kill him?"

"No. Too nice."

Ej laughed. "Cassie, honey, you really don´t sugarcoat your message."

"I did not mean you in particular," Cassie said. "Just saying."

Ej did not answered.

--

Rex waited before Mimi was sleeping. Then Rex crawled from the bed, dressed and opened the drawer.

The dangerous-looking knife gleamed in the soft light of the night-lamp.

Rex looked at Mimi. She was moving in her sleep, her hair was still sexily wet after the shower, and she had no idea what her boyfriend was doing.

_I´m sorry, Mimi. I hope you can forgive me, because I really have no choice._

Then he took a knife and his chestnut jacket and walked out of the room.

--

It was half past twelve when she got the message.

Marlena sighed and took her cell-phone from the night-table.

_Moment of retribution has come, my Queen of the Night._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Night of the Phoenix

"Tony, you must help me!"

Marlena´s crying voice in the phone made Tony to forget Bacall and Bogart in TV.

"What is it?"

"I can´t find John or Belle, neither of them answer to the phone, and Stefano sent me a message..."

"What message?"

"_Moment of retribution has come, my Queen of the night."_

_"_Damn!" Of course he had chosen Halloween night. So very dramatic. "Marlena, have you checked the checkurity system? Called the police?"

"Yes. But I must warn Belle... "

"Marlena, stay there. Try to call to Belle and tell her that she must stay where is other people. And call Bo and Hope. And Steve. Tell them that Stefano is attacking."

"How about you?

"I am searching Rex and Cassie. Believe me, this is very important so that I can help you all."

_And help my son, too. I´m making sure that both you and Rex escape unharmed._

After few more reassuring words Tony ended the call and searched his gun. He would try to reach Ej from the car.

It was stopped outside the mansion. Tony started to open the door, when he heard hate-filled voice behind him.

"You don´t go anywhere, DiMera!"

Tony turned around and saw Shawn Douglas Brady, who had gun in his hands.

"You and your psychotic son don´t kill anyone tonight!"

--

Marlena touched the tip of the paper-knife. Yes, she could use it to fight against the attacker. She wrapped the bed-clothes around her and tried to see both window and door at the same time.

_He would not kill you. Perhaps kidnap you, yes, or kill your children, but not kill YOU. Too easy._

She tried to calm down. _Nonsense. Someone is soon here. Bo or Steve. Or Tony._

_--_

_"_Don´t try, DiMera. You are no better than Stefano."

"You... " Tony forced himself to calm down. "Shawn, I have tried to avoid you like the plague you are, but now you must to put this to your thick skull: I must to go and help both Rex and Marlena, and if something happens to them, it´s your fault!"

"If something happens to Rex?" Shawn laughed a bit. "It is injustice that such a monster is alive."

"You filthy.. Stefano tries to use Rex to hurt Marlena. Doesn´t that interest you?"

Shawn pulled a trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: The flowers of the night

"What the Hell are you doing!" Tony put his hand to the blood which started to ooze from his shoulder. The pain made him grimace, and he hissed through his teeth: "Remember this: If Rex or Marlena are hurt by your idiocy, I will beat you to pulp!"

In the same moment Ej´s car curved in front of the DiMera mansion . The door was opened and Cassie jumped out, her green vampiric organza-dress flowing. "You have shot my father, you filthy.."

She started to kick and beat Shawn, who dropped his gun while trying to escape Cassie´s fingers.

"I will kill you...!"

Ej saved Shawn by holding Cassie, not because he cared about the boy, but because someone had to stay calm. Not that he blamed Cassie. "Cassie, calm down. Let´s help Tony."

"He shot me to the shoulder, that´s all. " Tony said, grimacing. "But Rex and Marlena are in danger."

"What do you mean?" Cassie´s panic started to rise.

"It is Stefano. He is using Rex as his pawn to punish Marlena."

"But how?" Cassie said. "Stefano could never kill Marlena."

----

Belle was sitting at her vanity, brushing her blonde hair, when something moved in the mirror.

"How plain."

Belle whirled around on her tool, gasping. "Rex! What are you doing here!"

Rex measured his half-sister´s baby-blue terry robe, looking cold. "Cassie prefers scarlet satin. It is so feminine and classy." He raised his knife and looked how the terror of situation dawned to Belle. Her blue eyes widened.

"Rex, you..." Belle gasped. "Rex?!"

When she saw the empty expressionless stare she started to scream.

.


End file.
